My Christmas Wish
by Song Of Hope
Summary: '"Two twins? Well, what do you want for Christmas this year?" They looked up at him with their big blue eyes. '"Santa, all we want this year for Christmas is our Daddy." '"We really miss him, and we want to see him again."' R


**Song Of Hope: Hey, I wrote this is about half an hour; so, don't hate me if it's really bad. This is based off of something I saw.**

Ginga had been gone for three years. He never knew exactly what he had been leaving behind. He had known he was leaving his wife behind, and two year old sons, but he never knew the impact of being gone would have on them. Madoka cried most nights, and Shoowakusei and Inseki never had a strong father figure in their lives. They did remember him, though, and wanted him back.

This year, Madoka was taking both of the boys to the mall. She had taken them there since they were two. She knew that they would ask for the same thing they've been asking for every year, and still be disappointed when they didn't get it, but still got everything else. Shoowakusei tugged on Madoka's skirt as they waited in line.

"Mommy, why doesn't Santa ever give us what we want for Christmas?" Madoka teared up a little.

"Oh, it's just too hard. He can't get something that doesn't want to be found." Inseki looked up at her with these big, sad eyes.

"Does that mean that Daddy doesn't love us anymore?" She shook her head vigorously. She got down to their level and put her hands on Inseki's shoulders.

"Now don't you believe that for one second. Don't you ever let yourself think that your father does not love you for even a moment. He loves us more than anything, but he had more important things to do that benefited the world, and in your father's mind, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or in this case us. Your father is a great man, and would sacrifice himself to save even the most terrible person, because, no matter what anyone else thinks, he think no man, woman, or child is past saving. That's why he had to go sweetie."

"Then why are you crying too Mommy?" She wiped the tars from her eyes and looked at Shoowakusei.

"Because I miss him so much too. It's hard loving such a selfless man, who risks his own happiness for others." She looked up at the line. "Now, it's your turn to go and sit on Santa's lap boys. Ask him for something." She stood up. They went up and went over to Santa with Madoka following them up. She noticed that the Santa this year was much different. She could tell that the beard and mustache was real, and that he was a genuinely jolly old man. "You don't mind if they both sit on your lap, do you?" He gave a hearty laugh.

"Not at all. Here boys." They jumped up on his lap. "Two twins? Well, what do you want for Christmas this year?" They looked up at him with their big blue eyes.

"Santa, all we want this year for Christmas is our Daddy."

"We really miss him, and we want to see him again." He old man laughed, and they saw a twinkle in his eye.

"I think I can arrange that." Madoka looked at Santa, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry sir, but their father, my husband, is Ginga Hagane, I don't think-"

"Of course I can find your father, in fact-" Ginga jumped out from behind the Santa throne.

"I'm right here!" They got really big eyes and really big smiles. They jumped off of Santa's lap.

"DADDY!" They tackled their father's legs, making him almost fall over. He bent down and hugged them.

"I've missed you two so much." Madoka walked over to him.

"Ginga, is that really you?" He looked over at her and smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Madoka?" She hugged him.

"GINGA! I've missed you so much!" They released each other. "But how did you?"

"That old man tracked me down, telling me I needed to come home. I didn't realize how much I put you guys through by not being here." Madoka looked at the man dressed as Santa Claus, who just smiled at her.

"Santa?"

"Madoka?" She turned to Ginga. "Why don't we all go home?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Are you gonna stay Daddy?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but probably not. But I promise that I'll be home for Christmas every year from now on, and for your birthdays."

"But Daddy, we have the same birthday."

"Yes, but I'm including your mother's and my own, I need a break." They smiled and started walking away.

**Song Of Hope: Short, but I wanted to do something like this. R&R**


End file.
